Eternal Love
by Shades of Red
Summary: A Hotohori/Miaka fic... or will it be Tamahome/Miaka? The two men Miaka love most compete for her love. Rating may go up in later chapters. R&R! *NEW! CHAPTER 2 UP!*
1. The Kiss

A/N: Hello! Okay, okay, so the title's not that great or original. I couldn't think of a better one. Anyways, this is my first attempt at a Hotohori/Miaka fic! There's just not enough in the world of them. Frankly, I don't really like Tamahome, but he's okay. I'm writing this story off the top of my head, so this may end up as a PWP. In this fic, Miaka must choose between her crush who loves her but doesn't show it, or the man who's deeply in love with her and shows it. I'm a recent FY fan, and I've only read the first 4 manga books, so if I get something wrong, sorry. I really don't want any flames, so please don't flame me. They make me so sad. :o(  
  
... = thinking  
  
"..." = talking  
  
*...* = emphasis  
  
Eternal Love  
  
Chapter 1: "The Kiss"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Emperor Hotohori paced back and forth in front of the door, his hands behind his back. Oh, Miaka. Please get better soon. I don't know what I'd do without you. He closed his eyes and reminsced (spelling?) about what had happened earlier that day. Tamahome had walked in carrying Miaka. Hotohori was indeed worried about his only love, and quickly laid her down on her bed, and called for servants to help tend to her needs and watch her until she woke up. That had been a couple hours ago, and Hotohori was still worried. Tamahome had run off as soon as Miaka was on her bed, and Hotohori had no idea where he had gone.  
  
"Emperor?" asked a servant, slightly opening the door.  
  
Hotohori quickly turned around. "Yes?" he said, troubled.  
  
"Miaka has woken up. She is very tired, but I thought you would like to see her."  
  
"Yes. Thank you." He rushed inside of the room, where a tired- looking Miaka lay on her bed. "Miaka!" he exclaimed, hugging her. "Are you all right?" The servants left the room, leaving Hotohori and Miaka alone.  
  
"Hotohori." Her voice was very weak and quiet. "What hap--"  
  
"Shhh," he hushed. "Save your energy. You will need it later, no doubt. You fainted and Tamahome--"  
  
"Tamahome? Where is he?" she whispered.  
  
"Well..." Hotohori cleared his throat. "I don't really know."  
  
Miaka's face fell. It almost broke Hotohori's heart to know that Miaka's love had run away at the time when she needed him the most. He knew Miaka loved Tamahome, but he couldn't help himself from loving her even though she had not returned back the feelings he felt for her. He also knew Tamahome was probably the best choice (besides him, of course) for a husband. But now, Miaka's 'husband-to-be' was not even here to comfort her.  
  
Hotohori desperately wanted Miaka to wipe that look off of her face. He almost broke down looking at it. He swept her into a hug again. Placing his hand on the back of Miaka's neck, he drew her close. Bravely, he carefully placed his lips over Miaka's. Miaka responded to Hotohori's kiss. She had never dreamed about a kiss from Hotohori, but she knew it was happening. He deepened the kiss, gently sucking on her lips. She was wearing nothing, only a blanket around her covered her bare chest. Miaka knew if she let it go too far, who knows what would happen. Hotohori knew Miaka didn't want to move too fast, so he respected that and after a few minutes, he pulled away from Miaka.  
  
She was panting a bit, still not believing what had happened. Hotohori... She knew she loved Tamahome, but here was Hotohori, who just gave her the most wonderful kiss she had ever experienced.  
  
"Miaka..." Hotohori said her name softly. He looked straight into her eyes. "You know I love you. I can't help myself... You are everything I dream of in an empress." Miaka blushed. "I have already proposed, but yet you refuse. When you refused, I felt as if... as if a dagger (spelling?) was plunged into my heart, stabbing continuously. I cannot force you to love me, but I'm asking for you to look into your heart once again, and make sure that Tamahome is the right choice. I am sorry that I sound conceited, but... Miaka, I desperately want you. I need you. Without you..."  
  
"Hotohori. Please... please stop."  
  
Her words caused Hotohori's eyes to widen. He hadn't known Miaka to be this harsh. He said nothing more.  
  
"I... I can't choose between you two when you say these things." Miaka's eyes began to well with tears. She fought to keep them back. "I love Tamahome... but I also love you. I thought Tamahome was the one, but now you're trying to show me your love. I... I don't know what to do." A tear slipped down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it away.  
  
"I... I apologize... Suzako no Miko."  
  
Suzako no Miko?! Miaka hadn't meant to push him *that* far away. Now he couldn't even say her name. "It's okay, Hotohori." She sniffed. "I mean, Emperor Saihitei..."  
  
Hotohori's eyes widened when he heard his real name. "Miaka, I-- "  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but I am getting very tired..."  
  
"Of course, Mi-- Suzako no Miko." He stood up and made his way to the door. I love you, Miaka... He opened the door and was surprised to see Tamahome standing there.  
  
"I-Is she okay?" Tamahome stammered.  
  
Hotohori nodded solemnly, holding back tears. Oh Miaka. I didn't mean for that kiss to push us farther apart... He suddenly regretted the kiss.  
  
Tamahome went inside the room, and Hotohori closed the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door and sighed. I know Tamahome is the one you love, but I'll always love you Miaka Yuki... no matter what.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: Yay! First chapter completed! Anyway, I think the rating will change in later chapters. I am thinking about a lemon, too. Well, please R&R! And please no flames. If you didn't like it, then tell me what I did wrong so I can be sure not to make the same mistake again. Arigatou, ja ne!  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
e-mail: hotohori04@fushigiyugi.com  
  
E-mail me for suggestions, comments, questions, or anything else! ^-^ 


	2. The Other Kiss

A/N: Okay, I have decided to do different views of what happened last chapter. Last chapter that was pretty much Hotohori's POV. This chapter will be Tamahome's POV when he visits the sick and ailing (spelling?) Miaka. Next chapter may be Miaka's POV on both Hotohori and Tamahome when they visit her. Oh yes, I'm trying to decide whether it should be a Tamahome/Miaka fic or Hotohori/Miaka. And I'm sorry if Tamahome is OOC in this chapter. Don't flame me for that. Anyways, please R&R, and no flames! (Please tell me which pairing you want in your reviews.) Arigatou!  
  
One more thing. Thanks to SGG-chan for the suggestion... about the servants using "Her Eminence" instead of "Miaka."  
  
Oh yes! Just one more thing. Thank you for all the reviews!! I love you all! I got 5 reviews the day I uploaded it. Hooray! ^-^ Keep them coming!  
  
... = thinking  
  
"..." = talking  
  
*...* = emphasis  
  
Eternal Love  
  
Chapter 2: "The Other Kiss"  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Tamahome walked into the room, looking at the tired Miaka. "Miaka!" he said softly. Miaka's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Tamahome..."  
  
He smiled. It was so good to know she was okay. "Miaka, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "This is all my fault..." He remembered how Miaka told him that she was falling in love with him. He was very flattered, but he didn't want to show that he loved her back. "It's all my fault..." He hadn't responded to her confession; that was why she had fainted, right?  
  
Miaka shook her head. "No, Tamahome. It wasn't your fault. I was just... I hadn't meant to tell you that... I love you..."  
  
Tamahome flinched. "Miaka, I know. And I'm sorry... I'm sorry that this happened."  
  
Miaka didn't say anything. "I do..." She ignored his last statement. "I love you Tamahome... every bit of me longs for you..."  
  
Tamahome gulped hard. "Miaka..." He sat on her bed and placed a hand on her cheek. "I know you love me... but what you don't know is..." He sighed. "... I love you, too."  
  
Miaka's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, Tamahome." She sat up, and hugged him gently, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck. He returned the hug, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. He pulled away slowly, and used his finger to lift her face up. He drew his face closer to hers. He stopped there for a moment, then went on ahead and kissed her quickly. He was moving fast... too fast for Miaka. Already, he was sucking her lips, trying to pry them open and deepen the kiss. She did not, though, open her lips. She just kissed him... while he tugged at the blanket that was wrapped around her. Pulling it down, off her body. She knew she wanted this, yet... it seemed all too quick. She loved Tamahome, but this was going too far. She pulled away, but Tamahome kept giving her little kisses around her neck. She put a hand on his chest to stop him and pulled the blanket over her again. "Stop," she gasped.  
  
Tamahome looked at her with questioning eyes. "What? Why?"  
  
"W-We're going a little too fast..."  
  
Tamahome looked at the ground. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay. Someday, Tamahome. But not now."  
  
He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh Miaka... I want to be with you so bad..."  
  
"Not now... not here..."  
  
He kissed her neck softly, moving down to her shoulder. Miaka whimpered, as if asking for more, but she knew Tamahome would respect her wishes she had mentioned earlier. He suckled gently on her soft skin. "Oh, Hotohori..." she whispered.  
  
Hotohori?! Tamahome's head snapped up. Her looked at her, wide- eyed. Miaka had just realized what she had done, and gasped. "T- Tamahome, I-I didn't mean it... I mean, Hotohori's name... slipped out..." Miaka, you are such a fool. She scolded herself. How could you do that?  
  
He looked at her with big eyes, his chest heaving. He bit his lip, and stood up. He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Miaka... I need to be going now," he said, clenching his teeth.  
  
"No! I mean, no, Tamahome. Please... stay a while longer," she begged. "I really didn't mean what I said earlier..." She kept on talking, but Tamahome didn't pay attention.  
  
Of course you didn't, he thought bitterly. You just thought I was the emperor... loving you... with all my heart. Oh Miaka, why can't you see that I love you? You know I love you, yet you let Hotohori come between us! What did he say when he was in here, Miaka? What did he say? He looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm so... so sorry, Tamahome."  
  
"Yeah? Well, so am I." He walked out of the room, saying nothing more.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: Well, there you go! The two men have started competing already! Each has given her a tender kiss... It may sound like Miaka is heading toward Hotohori, but I have a few twists and maybe some rocks (okay... boulders) during the path. I already have a plan in my head, but it's up to you reviewers to decide who Miaka will give her heart to! (And no, it's not going to be Tasuki or Chichiri or any of those other people. It's strictly between to two men who love her the most: Emperor Hotohori, or Tamahome.) Please R&R, and no flames! Arigatou, ja ne!  
  
One more thing: The chapters will not be that long, just as long as the first and second chapter. This is the standard length of each chapter, but a handful may be longer or shorter.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
e-mail: hotohori04@fushigiyugi.com  
  
E-mail me for suggestions, comments, questions, or anything else! ^-^ 


End file.
